New Year Disaster With Grandpa
by fajrikyoya
Summary: oneshoot for tsuna! Mama nana mengirim tsu-chan untuk merayakan taun barunya bersama kakek giotto. Namun, perjalanan tsuna masihlah sangat panjang. Apakah ia bisa kembali kepelukan ibunya dalam keadaan masih perjaka  ?


New Year Disaster with Grandpa

_Summary_: oneshoot for tsuna! Mama nana mengirim tsu-chan untuk merayakan taun barunya bersama kakek giotto. Namun, perjalanan tsuna masihlah sangat panjang. Apakah ia bisa kembali kepelukan ibunya dalam keadaan masih perjaka (?)

_Pairing_: G27, 6927, 1827.

_Disclaimer_: khr punya amano akira. Little red riding hood punya brother grimm (kalo gak salah) dan fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Rating_: cukup aman. Main di T

_Warning_: OOC dosis tinggi, abal, alay, gaje, jayus, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, mengandung beberapa bahasa gaul yang secara logika tidak mungkin diucapkan oleh chara khr, dapat menyebabkan panu, kadas, kurap, kutu air (?). Merasa jijay silakan di back. Membaca sunnah hukumnya (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah mama nana mempersiapkan semua barang-barang yang akan dibawa tsuna. Beberes pagi ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengusir putra semata wayangnya yang kawaii dan moe itu, tetapi untuk merayakan tahun baru nya bersama kakeknya—kakek Ieyasu atau biasa dipanggil giotto. di pedalaman hutan bambu sebelah sana (ini orang apa genderuwo sih?)

"mama…..kenapa aku harus ulangtahunan sama kakeeeek?" tanya tsuna sambil merangkak menuju meja dapur, mengintip apakah yang dimasukkan ibunya ke keranjang rotan besar itu.

"lho? bukannya kamu seneng, ya, deket-deket kakek?" mama nana balik tanya. Kali ini yang dimasukkan mama nana kedalam keranjang rotan adalah satu kaleng Ba*gon semprot yang diambil dari kulkas.

Tsuna mendengus. "mamaaa, snap snap, snaaaap….." katanya sambil petik-petik jari. "itukan udah berabad-abad yang laluuuu. Dan tau gak seeh maaaa, kakek itu….alay beuuuud."

"alay gimana?" mama nana garuk-garuk kepala. "udah bau tanah gitu, kok. kamu nggak usah ngarang, tsunaaa! Udah gih, sana berangkat."

Tsuna membawa keranjang rotan yang ditutupi dengan serbet dan berjalan keluar rumah. sebelum pergi, mamanya memasangkan jubah hitam dipundaknya. Biarpun kedodoran, kalo tsuna lebih tinggi dua puluh senti juga pasti gagah banget.

"aish…mama apaan banget, sih? dikata aku vampire apa harus pake jubah item segala. Etwart kulen juga kagak pake beginian." Kata tsuna protes.

"udaaah, kagak usah banyak cingcong. Pegi sono. Cepetaaaan!"

"iye, iyeee…." Kata tsuna sambil pergi.

Lalu tsuna berjalan menuju hutan bambu. Dengan perasaan senang, sedih, galau, bete, ngantuk, badmood dan lain-lain iapun berjalan menuju hutan bambu. Namun ditengah jalan tsuna berhenti.

Dia lupa dimana rumah kakek Giotto.

Dasrul, bukan dame-tsuna namanya kalau nggak pernah lupa.

**Tsuna: author-san, kumaha ini teeeh….**

**Author: tahu tempe. Tanya aja sama ini. *dengan cueknya ngasih sebuah lampu wasiat.***

Dan dengan desperate tingkat tinggi tsuna menggosok-gosok lampu itu, berharap ada jin yang dapat memberikannya limosin dan mengantarkannya sampai rumah kakek Giotto tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

BOFF!

Yang muncul disana adalah…..

Byakuran, Spanner dan Irie Shouichi.

"aku peta, aku petaaaa!" kata byakuran sambil goyang-goyang ala anak TK ketika nonton Barne* dan teman-teman.

"dia peta, dia petaaaa…." Kata dua temannya pake gaya shi*ta j*jo dengan muka sedatar tripleks.

Tsuna menatap ketiga orang yang keluar dari lampu wasiat itu dengan muka wtf. Sementara byakuran and the gank masih melakukan gerakan idiot itu selama lima belas menit berikutnya. Mulai gondok, tsuna melempar lampu wasiat itu dan tepat mengenai kepala Byakuran.

BLETAAAAAK!

"bacot lo! cepetan kasih tau dimana rumah kakek gue!" kata tsuna jengkel.

"o….oke deh. Jadi mau kemana kitaaaa?" kata byakuran riang.

"rumah kakek Giottooooo!" kata spanner dan shouichi dengan muka sedatar tripleks.

Byakuran memasang muka kaget ala bencong pengkolan. "owwwhh! Mari kita lihat peta."

Lalu cowok berambut putih itu mengeluarkan satu gulung peta dunia dari dalam saku celananya. Spanner dan shouichi membentangkan peta itu. byakuran mengenakkan kacamata dan menunjuk-nunjuk peta itu pake tongkat besi ala peramal cuaca.

"jadi, kalau kita mau kerumah kakek Giotto….kita harus melewati….hutan bambu, sungai, rumah kakek Giottoooo!" ucapnya dengan keriangan yang agak overdosis.

"hah?" kata tsuna nggak ngeh.

"hutan bambu, sungai, rumah kakek Giotto!"

"apa?" kata tsuna (masih) nggak ngeh.

"hutan bambu, sungai, rumah kakek Giotto!"

"katakan sekali lagiii!"

"UDAAAAAH! Lo kata gue peta dora, apa? Pegi sono. Kalo butuh bantuan, tinggal…."

Trio aneh itu langsung pasang pose. "gosooook, pijaaaat…..uruuuuuutttt….."

BOFF!

Dan mereka hilang dari peredaran.

Tsuna si jubah hitam melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[BGM: Alamat Palsu—Ayu T*ng-t*ng]

Kemanaaaa…..

Kemanaaaaaaa…..

…..

Kekasiiiihh, tercintaaa….tak tau….rimbanyaaa….tak pernaaah, datang kerumaaaaah….

Kesaaanna kemaaaarrrriiiii membawa alamat, JENG JENG

Namun yang kuteeeeemui bukan dirinya…

Sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanggggg…..

"alamatnyaaaa….gak ketemuuuuu…" sambung tsuna sambil duduk disebuah batu besar. ia sudah sampai sungai, dan ternyata disebrang sungai ini masih ada hutan bambu lagi. entah dimana sebenarnya kakek Giotto itu tinggal. Pada jaman baheula, kakeknyalah yang datang kerumah dan membawakan cheese cake sebagai new year present untuk tsuna. merasa bete, tsunapun akhirnya ngaso sebentar sambil mencelupkan telapak kakinya keair sungai.

Tsuna tidak tahu, dibalik rumpun bambu itu ada sepasang mata bicolor yang mengintai dengan lapar. Air liurnya menetes, dan sosok itu menjilati bibirnya belasan kali; menahan nafsu birahinya untuk menerkam anak muda yang kawaii dan moe itu. tetapi kelihatannya anak itu sudah tahu keberadaannya. Bolak-balik, ia menoleh dan menatap air sungai lagi dengan perasaan was-was.

"siapa, tuh?" katanya, penuh kewaspadaan. Takut-takut, tsuna mengangkat kakinya dari air dan memakai lagi alas kakinya. Ia berjalan menuju arah yang ditengoknya tadi, dan ia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Sekelebat bayangan disekitar punggungnya hampir membuatnya terjeblos petaka jika saja tsuna tidak lebih cepat untuk menoleh….

Dan menemukan sesosok makhluk berwajah mesum disana.

"konnichiwa, anak manis….."

Tsuna menatap makhluk itu dengan mata berbinar.

Makhluk itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu tsuna berkata….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NANAAAAAAASSS!"

Makhluk itu menatap tsuna dengan muka datar. Sudut mulutnya berkedut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mukuro: author-san, ini udah kayak serigala belom sih?**

**Author: *meratiin mukuro, yang emang pake kostum serigala meskipun jambul nanasnya dari tadi keluar-keluar mulu***

**Mukuro: wooooyyyy!**

**Author: pake ini aja. *mengalungkan nametag dileher mukuro***

.

.

.

.

.

Makhluk itu menghela nafas panjang…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"adik maniiiiissss…." Kata makhluk itu sambil merekahkan senyum seme-nya yang menggoda. "bisa baca nggaaaak?" katanya lagi sambil menahan geram dan menunjuk nametagnya.

Tsuna memicingkan matanya yang belo untuk melihat nametag yang dikalungi makhluk itu.

SERIGALA

(bukan nanas)

"serigala kok kayak nanas?" ujar tsuna polos.

Makhluk itu menggeram. Ia mendekati batu kali paling besar dan menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali kesana.

"gue bukan nanas, gue bukan nanas, gue bukan nanaaaaaasss!"

Setelah selesai, makhluk itu kembali menghadap tsuna meskipun dengan muka berdarah-darah.

"halo…." Katanya manis.

"halo juga, om nanas." Kata Tsuna polos.

"SERIGALA, WOY!" teriak Mukuro frustasi

Tsuna mengerutkan mukanya "jadi bukan nanas?"

Mukuro cuma bisa facepalm dan menyerahkan semuanya pada illahi.

"helooooh, gue punya nama, kaleeee…." Kata si makhluk serigala semi nanas itu. "namaku mukuro."

Tsuna menatap makhluk itu dengan muka wtf. "tapi saya nggak nanya."

Mukuro merekahkan lagi senyumnya. Kali ini aura seme-nya membuat beberapa pohon bambu patah dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"terus?" kata tsuna jutek.

"kufufufufuu…..mau kemana, anak manis?"

"rumah kakek…."

"kakekmu namanya siapaaa?"

"Giotto."

"rumahnya dimanaaaa?"

Tsuna mememblekan bibirnya. "om serigala kepo iiiih….."

Mukuro masih tersenyum meskipun muka dan jambul nanasnya sudah berubah warna menjadi mejikuhibiniu.

"kufuu….siapa tahu bisa aku anterin."

Tanpa pikir panjang tsuna berkata….. "abis hutan bambuuuu."

"oooh…." Kata mukuro. "ikutin aja jalan lurus. Kayaknya rumah kakekmu disana."

"bener?"

"bener."

"suer?"

"sueeeerrr….."

"oukeeeeeh!" kata tsuna semangat. "aku mau kesana dulu. Dadah, om serigalaaaaaa"

"daaah." Kata mukuro pendek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, didalam kepala mukuro….

"bocah sableng! Enakan makan kakeknya dulu apa cucunya, ya? ah! Kakeknya jadi main course, cucunya jadi dessert. Capcuuuussss….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah rumah kecil yang damai seorang kakek sedang duduk dikursi malasnya sambil nonton tipi. Sebenernya kakek itu ganteng, tapi itu sudah 400 tahun yang lalu. si kakek menunggu dengan cemas apakah cucunya yang kawaii dan moe dan punya bakat jadi uke itu akan sampai dengan selamat tanpa kehilangan keperjakaannya (?)

Sementara itu, diluar rumah si serigala-nanas mukuro hendak melancarkan aksi busuknya. Ia berdehem-dehem, menyetem suaranya se-uke mungkin biar mirip sama si bocah berjubah hitam yang kawaii dan moe dan bisa menyebabkan mimisan akut bagi para seme (?)

"calamu'alaikuuuuum…." Kata si mukuro.

"wa alaikum salaaaaaam….." kata suara renta dari dalam rumah. ketika pintu dibuka, si nan—serigala itu nyaris saja mimisan ketika melihat kakek Giotto.

Dia tinggi, rambutnya pirang cerah. Matanya biru tua dan senyumnya semanis gula-gula.

Biarpun udah kakek-kakek, aura ukenya nggak luntur-luntur—kata suara didalam kepala mukuro. Oke, mungkin reader sekalian tidak membayangkan Giotto versi keriput, kan?

"sape, loooohh?" kata si kakek Giotto.

"ini aku, tsunaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Kakek Giotto memicingkan matanya. Tanpa kacamata semuanya buram. Entah kemana kacamatanya sekarang. Namun dari bau dan aura seme yang tajam ini, kayaknya ini bukan tsu-chan.

"masa'?"

"iya keeeek! Aku boleh masuk, nggak?"

Mata kakek Giotto makin menyipit. "perasaan cucu gue nggak kayak nanas, dah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buset dah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mukuro menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ketembok rumah dengan frustasi.

"nggak kakek, nggak cucu, semuanya bilang gue NANAS?" kata suara didalam kepala mukuro. Frustasi, ia mematahkan nametag yang dikalunginya itu jadi 39 bagian sama rata *wow*

"cucu gue kagak kayak naa….."

"BACOT LO SEMUA! NANAS, NANAS….GUE MAKAN LO SEMUAAAA! GUAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Dan kakek giottopun dimakan si na—serigala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku ingin begini, aku ingin begituuu, ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekaliiii…"

Dan mukuro mendengar suara si anak yang kawaii dan moe yang menyanyi lagu dari anime robot kucing abad 22 yang luar biasa jadul itu. Secepat kilat, mukuro mencari bajunya kakek giotto dan pura-pura jadi kakek giotto meskipun jambul nanasnya nyembul-nyembul melulu. Kemudian mukuro menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur.

"kakeeeeekkk…."

Mukuro berdehem, menyetem suaranya biar se-uke kakek giotto. "masuk, cuuuu…."

Lalu tsunapun masuk.

"kakeeeek! Hari ini aku ultah, looooh!" kata tsuna sambil memeluk kakek (palsu) nya.

"oyeee?" kata si kakek (palsu). "otanjobi omedetou, cuuuu!"

"kakeeeek!" rengek tsuna. "kakek nggak manggil aku pake nama kesayangan."

"hah?" kata si kakek (palsu) "maaf, cu! Kakek lupaaa. Maklum, udah pikuuuun."

Tsuna merengut. "panggil. Aku. tsuuuuu-chaaan."

"tsu…tsu-chan." Kata si kakek (palsu).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna melihat kakeknya, dan melihat banyak perbedaan yang signifikan.

"kakeeek, kenapa kakek jadi lebih besaaaar?"

"um…untuk, untuk memelukmu lebih baik…"

Lalu tsuna meraih tangan kakek (palsu). "kenapa tangannya jadi besaaaaar?"

"uhm….untuk, untuk membelaimu lebih baiiiik." Kata si kakek (palsu) sambil membelai rambut dan pipi tsuna. Namun, entah dari mana ada sepucuk rambut berbentuk jambul nanas yang menyembul keluar dari kepala sang kakek.

"kakek….kenapa ke…kepalanya ada nanasnyaaaa?" kata tsuna yang mulai mundur ketakutan.

"UNTUK MENYANTAPMU LEBIH BAIIIIIK!"

GLAUP!

Dan tsunapun masuk kedalam perut mukuro.

Karena sudah memakan dua manusia (dan dua uke), mukuro merasa kekenyangan dan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kegelapan, tsuna menggosok lampu ajaib dan muncullah trio aneh itu lagi. kalau reader semua bertanya-tanya sebesar apa perut mukuro, anggap saja perutnya sebesar lapangan tembak didaerah Jakarta pusat sana.

"aku peta, aku petaaaa!" kata byakuran sambil goyang-goyang ala anak TK ketika nonton Barne* dan teman-teman.

"dia peta, dia petaaaa…." Kata dua temannya pake gaya shi*ta j*jo.

BLETAAAAAK!

Kali ini si kakek yang beraksi. Ditakolnya kepala byakuran pake lampu wasiat.

"bacoooot!" katanya menggertak.

"g..gomen, kek." Kata byakuran sambil sujud didepan kakek giotto.

Spanner noleh-noleh. "ini dimanaaaa?"

"perut mukuro." Kata tsuna. "si nanas."

Trio aneh itu cuma bilang _oh_.

"aku dan kakekku mau keluar dari siniiii….." kata tsuna sambil mewek.

"baiklah." Kata trio aneh itu. "spanner, shouichi! Satukan kekuatan!"

.

.

.

.

Spanner, shouichi dan byakuran berpose seakan mau tos.

.

.

.

.

.

"saya byakuran," kata byakuran

.

.

.

"saya shouichi," kata shouichi

.

.

.

"dan saya spanner," tambah spanner,

.

.

.

"kami, ANWAR FUADI!

Cucu-kakek itu cuma saling menatap. Sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, tidak ada yang terjadi.

"mana? Katanya kalian sakti…..boong ih =3=." Kata Tsuna. Iapun duduk dilantai dan bergerak-gerak depresi seperti gerakan sit up.

"uuh….cup-cup tsu-chan. Jangan nangis….." kata kakek giotto menepuk-nepuk punggung tsuna.

"kita nggak bohong, kok." Kata si shouichi. "cuma ini kan didalem perutnya si nanas semi serigala itu. jadi kita nggak bisa lihat efeknya."

" ;_; terus gimanaaaaa?" si Tsuna belum berenti mewek.

Byakuran, Spanner dan Irie Shouichi cuma nari-nari cherrybelle. Entah habis ini kedengaran suara petir atau jambulnya mukuro berubah jadi terong belanda.

"kalian ngapain, sih?" tanya Giotto bingung. "manggil ujan?"

"nggak. Kita sih cuma menghibur diri aja." Jawab byakuran santai.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"sumpeh, kalo disini ada hepikol panci dobel, gue tampol elu semua pake itu." Kata si kakek Giotto kesel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, didalam hutan bambu ini ada seorang pemburu dari desa sebrang yang masih berkeliaran. Dia mencari serigala—meskipun menurut penuturan warga Desa Sebelah Sana bentuknya lebih kayak nanas ketimbang serigala. Makhluk jejadian itu telah meresahkan warga. Sebab dari sendal, ayam hingga anak perawan desa banyak sekali yang hilang entah kemana. Pemburu itu adalah pemuda paling gagah, paling ganteng dan paling kejam. Untuk melindungi identitasnya, sebut saja hibachan. Atau nama aslinya, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari: melindungi dari mana, goblok? *author digantung Hibari diatas pohon cabe*

Ia melihat rumah ditengah hutan. Karena haus, ia memutuskan untuk mampir dan siapa tahu ada orang disana—yang sudi kiranya memberikannya minum. Hibari mengetuk pintu, menyetem muka dan suaranya sesopan mungkin. Siapa tau dia dapet serpis lebih dari yang punya rumah.

KRIEEEEEEEEEEEEET

Nggak dikunci?

Hibari menongolkan kepalanya, melihat isi rumah.

Berantakan. Sepi.

Tapi ada suara orang ngorok.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOKKKK...NGIK, NGIK...DUNG DUNG, DUASH! KEMPAK KEMPOOOOOOOOYYYY! EEEEEEEE, AAAAAAAA!"

Curiga, Hibari menyiapkan senapannya ia menelaah semua ruangan dengan siaga hingga menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Serigala bermuka mesum dengan jambul nanas. Memakai baju yang style-nya oldies. Perutnya buncit sekali, antara hamil sembilan bulan atau habis menelan galon akua.

"AHA!" teriak Hibari senang, sekaligus murka. "disini kau rupanya. Kamikorosu..."

DOORRR!

Apa yang terjadi?

Yang jelas, si na—serigala sudah END.

"never never want to, really really love you...nggak nggak nggak kuat...aku nggak kuat sama seme ganteng..."

Ada suara-suara janggal dari dalam perut makhluk nggak jelas ini. Kepo, Hibari mengambil gunting dan membelah perut na—serigala tersebut. gile, jago bener! Mungkin dia lulusan akademi kebidanan (?)

Dan yang dilihat Hibari...

Anak abege. Mukanya unyu. Lagi mewek.

Kakek-kakek. Yang dulunya ganteng. Lagi nepok-nepok punggung anak abege.

Dan tiga cowok setengah hode yang asik-asikan nari-nari girlsband indonesia.

(T_T) begitu kira-kira ekspresi wajah Hibari.

"ah, ada !" Tsuna menoleh dan langsung memeluk Hibari. Ia masih menangis. Kali ini dia menangis bahagia.

"siapa kalian? Dan...ngapain disini?"

Tsuna menceritakan semuanya. Dan Hibari manggut-manggut mengerti. Mereka semua membereskan mayat si na—serigala (baca: dimasukkan kedalam tong batu yang diisi semen sampai penuh, kemudian digelindingkan di kali Ciliwung).

Singkat cerita, Byakuran dan lain-lain menghilang bagaikan jin

**Readers: EMANG JIN, KOPLAK!**

Dan Hibari mengantarkan Tsuna sampai ke pelukan ibunya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya disana. Sementara kakek Giotto masih betah tinggal di hutan bambu. Hibari pulang kedesanya dengan penuh sukacita.

The end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

IIIH, UDAH DIBILANG THE END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NYOLOT BANGET SIH, DIKATA THE END!

Cast:

Sawada Tsunayoshi: as Tsuna

Sawada Ieyasu: as Grandpa Giotto

Mukuro Rokudo: as Nanas aka Serigala

Byakuran: as gajelas person number 1

Irie Shouichi: as gajelas person number 2

Spanner: as gajelas person number 3

Hibari Kyoya: as hunter

Sawada Nana: as emaknya tsuna.

**Nggak pake mangap, nggak pake kaget, review please (^ ^)b...**

**Cozart: pengen banget?**

**Author: lu ngapain disini? Bukan lapak lu juga.**

**Cozart: biasa, jemput...**

**Giotto: abaaaaaaaaangg! *meluk abang(?)nya***

**Cozart: dih, pede gila lu. Orang mau jemput author, mau ngajak jalan.**

**Giotto: (QwQ) ABANG JAHAAAAAATTTT!**

**Cozart: author-san, enaknya kita makan, nonton atau mau main ice skating?**

**Author: SEMUANYAAAAA!**

**Cozart: yuk (^^)p**

**Giotto: *desperate tingkat tinggi* *mundung dipantatnya patung pancoran***


End file.
